


Ethereal

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidents, Addiction, Alone, Death, Hidden meanings, Late night thoughts, Multi, Poems, Poison, Self destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's your poison?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0 ; 파괴

_**WHAT'S YOUR POISON?** _ __

This is the story of seven guys from completely different backgrounds, who meet each other in a sense that also helps them meet their ultimate **destruction.**


	2. ; 하나

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Namjoon : Alcohol Abuse

**IT'S**

Kim Namjoon didn't know exactly what point his life had turned into a living hell, but he assumed it wasn't long ago.

There was a time when he actually was headed somewhere in life. With a 4.0 GPA and a passion for arguing, Namjoon was once well on his way to being a successful lawyer. His parents were proud of him, he was engaged to a beautiful woman-

He wasn't so...

_desolate._

But, that chunk of his life was a blur now.

Gemma left him. He lost contact with his parents. He dropped out of law school.

All because he made the mistake of taking a beer that one time.

Now, it makes him sound incredibly weak. And no, that is not true.

He's actually too strong. Far too strong than what he's actually worth. It was making him implode.

He was completely clean before that night. He had no desire to do drugs or drink beer. It just didn't seem appealing to him. He didn't feel as if it would be good for himself, or his career.

And now that he thinks about it, he was completely right.

But, at a friend's bachelor party, he'd shamefully 'let loose' as his friend's had told him to do. And now, it was far too late to turn back.

But enough about the past, this is the present.

 

NAME: **Kim Namjoon.**

 

AGE: **26**

 

OCCUPATION: **N/A**

 

POISON: **Alcohol**

 

You'd awoken with a groan and a major headache for what, the 3rd time this week? You really needed to stop drinking before bed, it wasn't helping you at all. It made you restless until you crashed, and made you miserable the next day. You followed your daily routine, knowing if you did otherwise your whole schedule would be thrown off.

Wake up.

Ignore the angry throbbing in between your eyes.

Check your phone.

Ignore the calls and texts from your friends.

Shower (sometimes).

Eat.

Pain killers galore.

Lay back in bed.

Waste away in bed.

Fall asleep.

Repeat.

Rolling over with a groggy sigh, you picked up your crappy flip-phone, eyes scanning the activity going on in the home screen.

 

Tae ( **3** **missed calls** )

Tae ( **1** **text** )

Seokjin ( **7 missed calls** )

Hoseok ( **1 missed call** )

Suga ( **4 texts** )

 

You didn't bother texting back Jin or Hoseok, they could wait. Tae... He could wait too. You opened Yoongi's messages, though. He was different. You didn't know what it was, but you needed to open those messages.

 

**2:08 AM**

 

 **Suga:** Joonie?

 **Suga:** Dude where are you at, everyone's mad worried. Why aren't you answering their calls?

 

**3:42 AM**

 

 **Suga:** You can't keep pullin this shit, where you disappear randomly for days at a time. We're worried about you.

 

**5:29 AM**

 

 **Suga:** I'm coming over tomorrow. Be ready at 8.

 

You checked the time. 7:45 AM, your clock read.

 

**7:46 AM**

 

 **You:** ight but plz dont tell Jin or Hoseok that ur comin

 **You:** theyll be rlly rlly mad and I dont

wanna deal with their attitudes rn

 **Suga:** Alright.

 

Yoongi was the only one you really even hung out with anymore. No, he didn't understand you, but he didn't force you to do anything in life and he didn't make anyone abide him, as if he ruled things. Most of all, he didn't make every single conversation about your problems, how you needed to find help and stop. Sometimes you just DIDN'T want to hear about your flaws.

Seokjin and Hoseok just didn't understand that.

And with Tae, nothing was exclusively wrong with him. You just..

**INEVITABLE**

You weren't in the mood for his happy demeanor right now.

You needed someone serious, someone who would listen to you with out relating or feeling sorry for you.

Yoongi wasn't one to feel empathy. He'd listen, and tell you how it was. You liked that, a lot.

As you stood so you could get ready, you immediately felt woozy, and needed to lean against the wall so the dark dots moving in front of your eyes would stop.

Hangovers.

With a grumble, you thought 'what better way to numb your pain than some whiskey, yeah?'

Slugging into the kitchen, you grabbed the first bottle you saw and brought it to your lips, basking in the burn it hit you with as it moved down your throat. The taste was bitter, but you welcomed it. It soothed you.

After the whole bottle was empty- "Woah, a new record," you noted," you began to move to the bathroom. But unlike any other run in you'd had with a category 5 hurricane behind your eyelids, the alcohol didn't blank out the pain.

In fact, it brought it back at full force.

You held your head, a soft whimper escaping your lips as you tried moving towards the bathroom.

Maybe a nice, hot shower would soothe you.

But you couldn't even walk anymore as the pain spread to your stomach, then your chest. It felt like your organs were turning inside out, your stomach burning and your heart race increasing by the minute. You felt hot and cold at the same time, and your mouth felt dry.

You caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror for a split second.

You looked pale, paler than usual, and you were sweating immensely. Your hair was matted to your forehead, and you took notice that your hands were shaking.

You tried to keep moving, knocking into the walls and various things around you. But you couldn't bring yourself to get any further.

You fell to your knees and doubled over yourself, curling up as you cried out, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. But everything was getting worse, spots were dotting your vision, and your breathing was hitching.  Suddenly, everything felt like it was in slow motion.

You began to fall, your hands too numb to brace yourself as you hit the floor face first, head knocking into the wood floor.

Your life flashed before you eyes, you as a kid, then teenager, then adult. Kissing your ex fiancé for the first time, graduation, your first drink. Moving into your first house, numerous family vacations.

You fought to stay conscious, but you were losing. Your breathing was slowed, and drawn out.

**REALLY.**

Your eyes weren't closed, but your head lolled to the side as your whole body went numb and the black dots took over your vision.

Dead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 버려진


	3. ; 무정형의

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min-Yoongi : Car Accident

** SCREAMS GONE **

You were the one who found your best friend dead in his apartment. Time of death? Sunday, July 10th at approximately 7:53 AM. Cause of death?

Alcohol abuse.

You'd known Namjoon was a drinker, and you knew he had a problem. But he'd promised you that he had it under control. That he was back on track.

You solely blamed yourself for the event. If you had gotten there sooner, maybe you could've saved him.

But you didn't.

You were a shit excuse of a person and a shit excuse of a best friend. Why did you even bother at this point.

Hoseok and Seokjin had spent the last week trying to convince you that it was not your fault. That you took no part in his constant drinking games and that you shouldn't blame yourself for his mistakes.

That was the first argument you'd gotten in with the guys.

You were surrounded by 5 other people. Staring at the empty spot on the couch where Namjoon would've been, smiling away at something Jimin had said. Ah yes, Park Jimin.

Your eyes glances around the room and you washed in the many boys around you. Each with his own probably. Each broken, cracked in his own way. But nobody here had the right glue to fix you. Healing was unattainable. So here you all sat, wasting away.

**UNHEARD.**

Jeon Jungkook. Your youngest friend, unconvientally suffering from a stage 4 form of terminal cancer. Oh pale, pale Jungkook. Jungkook who sat on his death bed now, counting down the days and awaiting his ultimate demise. Jungkook with the brittle hair and the cracked lips, Jungkook who was too weak to leave his house where we sat now. Jungkook who has already excepted his fate at the early age of 16, and now just watched the clock tick in time with his heart beats.

Each passing second means one extra second of life for him, and he tries to treat each day as his last. Literally.

Next to frail Jeon Jungkook sat Kim Seokjin. Kim Seokjin who was a fucking hypocrite because all he did when Namjoon was alive was harp at him about his alcohol problem when you all knew when he was alone behind the shadows of his home he pumped his system full of heroin and prays nobody would search under his mattress and find his bags of crack and weed.

You don't have much more to say about Kim Seokjin. You do not like him, and you hate to sound like a whiny little bitch, but you wished he could've switched places with Namjoon.

Next to self-profound druggie Kim Seokjin sat Jung Hoseok. Notoriously known for his rich boyfriend. Now, off the bat, one couldn't tell he was in your little group of misfits. As far as you could be concerned, he looked like a normal boy who lived a normal life. Except when he'd show up with bruises littering his body and dried blood on his clothes. Jung Hoseok was an overall nice guy, albeit a bit naggy. But that was only because he cared about the sake of his friends. See, they were way better off then him at this point. Jung Hoseok's rich boyfriend used his money as an excuse to hit Hoseok, to make him know his place. But Jung Hoseok loved this man, so he stayed.

Stupid, Stupid Jung Hoseok.

Next to brainwashed Jung Hoseok sat homeless boy Park Jimin. Park Jimin was a boy who came around once every few months, and was a caring soul. He'd give everything he could for his friends and the people around him, meaning less than he already had for himself. His heart is too big for his chest. And it's not going to help him in the long run.

Accross from dirty Park Jimin, on the floor next to you sat sad boy Kim Taehyung. The most optimistic in your little group. Ironic because he'd been struggling with chronic depression and anxiety through his whole life. Kim Taehyung was a schizophrenic nut case, but that didn't mean you loved him any less. He saw things at night and would run to you for help. He was over coming his depression, though slowly, and you couldn't have been more proud of him, really. Kim Taehyung was a bright ball of sunshine who's light had been dimmed by a few clouds that had come into his past, but he'd bounce back.

You were sure of it.

Finally that left you. Min Yoongi. Now you, Min Yoongi, you're very special. You're special because your poison differentiates you from your peers. You act vain. Very, very vain. Hell, your vanity is your drug. You're reckless, because you act like you care too much.

In fact, you don't care at all.

Meet Min Yoongi, The ADHD positive boy who uses vanity as a cover up to clear his name of someone who is insecure about their flaws. You, Min Yoongi, are a bit easier to fix than the others. Well, you would be if you let them in. But you have a short temper and tend to get angry if asked if you need help. Of course you don't need help, you're Min-Fucking-Yoongi right? You don't need SHIT from other people, right?!

Wrong.

You observe things way too much and it fucks with your brain. You over think things and you worry. On the outside you look cool and emotionless but on the inside you're on a roller coaster of emotions all because you got a weird look on the street and your heart won't stop racing and you feel like you're going to faint.

There's Min Yoongi for you. The boy who called wolf, former love interest in Kim Namjoon.

 

NAME: **Min-Yoongi**

 

AGE: **23**

 

OCCUPATION: **Stocker at the local Grocery Store**

 

POISON: **Vanity and Anxiety**

 

Now, you've been told numerous amount of times but Namjoon not to drive with the state of your anxiety. That he'll help you. He doesn't want you to risk hurting yourself. But Namjoon is gone now. Who's to stop you.

**YOUR END**

Bidding your group of unwanted toys good bye, you set off into the real world. Ignoring the glances of people around you, telling yourself it's alright and no one is staring, you make your way to your car. As you get in and turn it on, you can't help but notice that your car radio, for the life of you, will not turn on.

No matter how hard to try to fumble with it, all that comes out are little burst of static noises, and you just turn it off frustratedly.

Music is your space, music is what helps you through this board game of life that you would've long lost with out it.

You found yourself laughing nervously as you turned the keys to start the engine, before driving off.

Not even five minutes into it though, your thoughts get the best of you.

"His death is your fault."

"It's on your hands."

"It should've been you."

"It. Should've. Been. You."

Too deep into your misty daze of self pity, you don't notice yourself veer off the side of the road.

You don't notice your car fly off the edge of the hill you were driving on.

But somewhere along the way you recognized your own screams as you run into a tree, head on.

Silence.

Your head is bloody and purple and there's a strange mixture of foam and blood coming out of your mouth. Your eyes are rolled back in your head, and glass shards litter your body.

Somehow your seatbelt gets wrapped around your neck and suffocates you slowly, the life leaving your body and making your skin tinge blue.

But not before your car plunges into the river below.

They aren't sure if it was the impact, the water in your lungs, or the broken neck/suffocation duo caused by your seatbelt that killed you. In fact, they think it was a suicide that you commited, and a little bit was caused by all three.

**UNALTERABLE.**

But the truth will never escape, because not even you were sure.

No one will ever know what actually happened to Min Yoongi on the day of Saturday, July 16th, at approximately 1:27 PM.

Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is very insensitive.


End file.
